universeseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humankind was a widespread species that seem to have evolved a lot from the first traces of humankind until their extinction. Origin There are varying records about human origin.The amount of records written both by humans and other species makes it impossible to list all, but The Scholar wrote a comparison about different beliefs, sciences and records. The Scientist and later The Fighter have added to this document for more modern information. For a full comparison ranging through entire human history, I suggest reading A Comparison of Human Origins. But according to The True HistoryTimeline humans originates from the children of Human, which was the only daughter of Life and Death. Appearance Anatomy was much like other similar species. The most similar to human would be the neo-gods as well as the demons without horns and wings who lived during the later era of the wall.Please look for full explanation of inner and outer anatomical features and how they differ from mid-demons in The Anatomy of Extinct Apes by the neo-demon Delik Arhet O’kr. Humans of the mid to later eras has white and light yellow to brown and black hair with some occasionally having orange and red hair, and their skintone ranged from light orange to brown, but is said to have been black and brown at the beginning of time. Weight and height varied throughout times. Eye colours also varied; blue, grey, green, brown, and gold were apparently natural colours, though instances of red apparently could happen. Brown is believed to be the original colour.There are enough fragments of historical literature to support that the belief among humans themselves was they originall were dark-skinned and brown-eyed, but there are also sources from other species supporting the hypothesis. They are all collected in Humankind from the Beginning to End, compiled by the Mage and the Child. Humans had a tailbone, and while a majority of scholars believe they did not have a tail, there are scholars that are absolutely certain that humans had tails - although short. There is also evidence that suggest some humans may have had glittering skinThere are fragments of a what is believe to be a documentary called Twilight which includes a human with glittering skin., but scholars disagree with one another if this may be true. This is mainly supported by scholars who also study fairies. Some suggest it’s a trait of a race that got extinct before or during the Fall. Some also argue a race of humans did not die until the body was so rotten the body no longer would move.Several fragments suggest these may have existed.I’ve written a title on how human neither had glittering skin nor would be alive until they rotted in A Description of Human Life from the Middle Ages to the Future Age. Life Span The lifespan of a regular human never lasted longer than 150 years before their extinction. The exception would be among the magicians whose average lifespan is 200-300 years. Habitat Humans inhabited most of Earth. They could manage to live during what was considered extreme conditions. The exceptions to where they could live was at very dry areas without water, as well as the very cool areas in the north and south. However, when possible, humans would occupy these areas as well. Powers Humans had the power of creation. The majority forgot about it before the Fall but after the Fall using their power became common and was necessary to eventually move to other planets. Societies The societies of humans were rather short-lived, but scholars disagree how long a human society would stay the same before changing to something else.A Discussion on the Speed of the Human Society by Eliza Keeper-Taylor Sub-species Humans had many races/breeds, and scholar disagree on the existence of some, but aside from races, there were also species that were (but now aren’t) considered part of the human species. Magicians Magicians seemed to suddenly appear after the Fall and where and how they appeared is still questioned. They first appeared in Pohjolan Saaristo.The records of the magicians are in very good condition and The Mage has compiled all historical information of the species in The Magicians: How Human Were They?. Their powers are more similar to the powers of Fairies and Demons than humans, but the lack any features that would suggest them being related to any of the other species. References Information (In-Universe)